parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2)
(Inside the clock tower, Taran awakens and rubs his neck, then stares in shock and amazement at the gears and cogs surrounding him.) (Creeping up unnoticed behind him is Frollo, his left fist poised, ready to knock Taran down, while his right hand is clamped over Anne-Marie's mouth. The little girl struggles and finally pulls Frollo's hand off her mouth.) *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (screaming) Taran, look out! (Taran turns as Frollo knocks him down. Taran rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear, trying to pull himself back up as Frollo prepares to deliver another blow.) (Anne-Marie bites Frollo's hand, making him scream in pain and giving Taran the opportunity to climb up the gear and seize the judge's cape, and tangle it between two gears.) (Frollo drops Anne-Marie to hold onto his cape to keep from getting strangled, but succeeds in kicking her off the gear. She falls while screaming, landing on a much larger gear, connected to another one that will crush her in a matter of seconds.) (Thinking quickly, Taran jumps from the gear and onto a lever, which lifts up a chain towards her. The final keg is approaching Anne-Marie as Taran gets closer. She tries to flatten herself against the gear as Taran reaches his hand up. Taran seizes her arm just as the gears connect, and the two smile at each other as the chain continues to lift them to the top of the tower.) (Down below, Frollo's face is filled with anger. As he watches the pair make their escape, his sanity snaps, and with a burst of strength, he tears his cape in half, freeing himself. Taran and Anne-Marie stop at the hole at the top of the tower, trapped. The camera zooms downward as the storm outside gains power.) (Inside, Frollo is completely consumed by hatred. Gone is the egotistical gentleman; in his place is a terrifyingly dangerous monster. He runs through and around the many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged.) (Outside, Anne-Marie is tugging on Taran's pant leg and pointing to Arthur and Merlin, who are approaching.) (Frollo is getting closer. Taran realizes this, and lifts Anne-Marie into his arms, holding her up. Arthur is holding Merlin by his robe as the magician is leaning forward as far as he can, trying to reach Anne-Marie.) *Taran/Basil: Closer, Arthur! Closer! (Frollo leaps onto the striking hammer, nearly falling, but scrambles up and leaps forward. Taran is still trying to lift Anne-Marie as high as he can, but Anne-Marie and Merlin can't quite make it.) *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (pained) Grandpa, I can't reach! I can't reach! (Taran turns just in time to see Frollo leap forward to tackle him. He grunts as Frollo catches him midsection and the two topple downward. Anne-Marie is tossed into the air, and caught by Merlin before she falls. They hug, but down below Frollo is still holding onto Taran.) (He tries to grasp the top of the tower, but between the rain and Frollo's weight, he can't get a good grip. They separate as they fall down the face of the clock. Midfall, Frollo grabs Taran again, and they hit the hour hand. Taran is sent flying across and lands, his upper body laying over the edge.) (His vision blurred for only a second, he moves back. Frollo is nowhere in sight as Arthur calls out to him, approaching the edge of the hand. The thunderstorm is meanwhile shown to be very intense.) *Arthur/Dawson: Taran! Over here! (Taran looks relieved, but is barely able to take a single step towards his friends when Frollo attacks him from behind, lifting him up with one arm. Taran manages to wriggle free and runs up towards the edge, but with frightening speed and agility, Frollo is there, blocking his path.) *Frollo/Ratigan: There's no escape this time, Taran! (Taran slides down the hand and tries to put distance between himself and the raging rat, but he is there once more, blocking him.) (Frollo holds out his hand, unsheathes his razor-sharp fingernails, and hits Taran twice with such force it sends him flying back. His friends are trying to reach him as fast as they can, but Taran can't hold out much longer.) (Before he can even stand, Frollo hits him again, this time at the face. Finally, he had drawn blood. Taran stumbles back, his hands covering a gash across his cheek. A hard swipe across the chest knocked him off his feet. Gnashing his teeth, Frollo swings downward as Taran turns his back on him to try and stand up. The black fingernails truly meet their mark this time, slicing into the flesh of Taran's back and sending pieces of skin and cloth flying. Taran cries out, falling to his knees. The next heavy blow smacks him to the very tip of the hour hand. He scrambles away from the edge and staggered up again, clutching his bleeding arm in pain.) (Frollo is upon him in a moment, still too rage-blind to recognize that Taran is on the verge of collapse. This is too profoundly satisfying to quit now. With yet another brutal smack to the throat, the battered boy is flung up in the air and over the edge, where he just manages to grab hold. Frollo snarls with savage frustration. He looks down, surveying the drop. It was a good seventy or eighty meters to the ground. Taran staring up at him with huge, terrified eyes, his tattered jacket blowing in the gusts. Taran almost lets go at the sight. Frollo's bulging eyes and enormous teeth are just above him. His head appears small in front of the massive shoulders and muscled chest. His breath hisses noisily through his teeth as he raises a bloody hand high over his head.) (Lightning strikes as Frollo rears back. Taran braces himself, but Frollo's blow sends him down. (''Arthur and Anne-Marie both try to grab for him, but miss. They stare in disbelief as their friend plummets to the ground. Frollo himself almost doesn't believe it, but a cruel smile spreads across his face as he leaps up and laughs maniacally.) *Frollo/Ratigan: I've won! (However, his victory is cut short...) *Taran/Basil: On the contrary! (Taran has managed to catch the propeller of the ruined dirigible, as well as something else of value for Frollo.) *Taran/Basil: The game's not over yet! (Taran rings Sabor's bell. Frollo only has time to check his pocket for his missing bell before 10:00 strikes. The striking hammer falls, and Big Ben sounds off. The vibrations force Frollo over the edge and he falls.) (He makes one final grab at Taran, catching him by his jacket. The ropes snap under the extra weight. Frollo falls as Taran clings to the propeller, which has snapped free. Anne-Marie, Arthur, and Merlin are helpless as both Taran and Frollo, screaming, disappear below the clouds, but Frollo is defeated.) (Then Anne-Marie turns to her grandfather and begins to sob.) (A squeaking noise is approaching from below, and she leans back to look down. Taran is slowly making his way back up, pedaling with all his might as the propeller is lifting him higher. He hears his friends cheering and smiles.) *Arthur/Dawson: Ho ho! Hooray! *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Hooray! It's Taran! (She hugs Arthur as Merlin jumps up and down.) *Arthur/Dawson: Good fellow. Jolly good! Ha! (The storm is over as our four friends are finally together and safe.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes